Well get through this together, I promise
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack and Julie go to a party together at the age of 20. They have a little too much to drink and Julie ends up pregnant. Couples: Torah, dez, Julie, jack, boz, mikayla, echo, Adam, Sam and Freddie. Read about the form of the brewer family!


Summary: jack and Julie are 20. 1 night at a party, jack and Julie had a little bit too much to drink. They ended up sleeping together. Julie ends up pregnant. Now, the 2 friends, maybe more will go through everything together. Trish, dez, boz, mikayla, Sam, Freddy, Adam and echo are also in this fanfic!

Jacks apartment the morning after the party

Julie's pov

I wake up rounding my pounding head. "ooooohhhh" I moan, as I rub my aching head.I slowly sit up. I look down. Oh great. I'm naked. I wonder who I'm in bed with. I look qt the sleeping and naked 20 year old man sleeping next to me. Oh my god! It's jack!

Ok, so I forgot to introduce myself. I'll do that now. I'm Julie maria Shapiro. I'm 20 years old. I live in seaford, california in my own apartment. I had a relationship with Milton, but it didn't work out. We had an on and off relationship. This time it was off for good. I didn't need him. I was in love with someone else. Yes, that person is jack brewer. We are best friends. He's helped through my relationships and breakups with Milton. I've helped him trough his relationship with Kim and their very painful breakup. We've been through everything together. He's always there for me when I need him. I love him more than I ever loved Milton.

I tapped jacks bare shoulder lightly. He moaned a bit. He turned his head that was full of long brown hair that went just past his shoulders. His chocolate brown eyes went wide as he looked into my emerald green eyes. "did we...?" he asked. "yep" I said, nodding and biting my lip. I then broke down in tears. Jack sat up. "hey, Jules it's going to be ok. Well get through this together. I promise. I will never leave your side even if youre pregnant and even if you're not" he told me, holding my chin. I smiled. "that's sweet" I said, blushing.

I then looked down. I had to tell him how I felt about him. We slept together for gods sake! I could be carrying his son or daughter! I had to tell him I loved him and wanted to be with him. I took a deep breath and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "jack, ever since I met you when we were 14, I knew you were the one that I would marry, not Milton. I now know that you, most likely will be the father of my children. I feel so safe, so secure, so happy, so calm and so loved when I'm with you. Jackson Richard brewer, I love you!" I said. Jack looked at me, shocked. He smiled. "wow. I don't know what to say. so I'll say this. I love you, too, Julie Maria Shapiro!" he said smiling. I smiled back. We both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

jacks pov

I, jack brewer just told Julie, my best friend I loved her. She loved me back. last night, we went to a party and both of us had a little bit too much to drink. We needs up sleeping together. Julie could be carrying my child or children. This was huge! I would never ever leave her side. I'd be there for her and I told her that. We ere now sharing a very passionate kiss, while naked.

Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm jack Richard brewer. I'm 20 years old. I live in seaford California in my own apartment. I had a relationship with Kim Crawford, but then we had a fight about me not wanting to marry her. It was a painful breakup. The truth is I wanted to marry Julie and hopefully I was going to get my wish. I just had to ask her to be my girlfriend. Kim and Milton were still in seaford. I was over Kim and I'm pretty sure Julie was over miton.

We pulled apart after kissing for 80 seconds. "let's get changed then I have a question to ask you" I told Julie. She smiled and nodded. "ok!" she said. She grabbed her purse as I pulled a blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around my naked body. "why do you have your purse?" I ask her. "I put extra clothes in it" she says. "oh! That's a good idea!" idea I say. We go in and get changed. I did have a headache but I no longer do. I walk out of the bathroom and Julie is wearing a plaid green and red checkered short sleeve shirt with bell sleeves and a green denim skirt. Her beautiful auburn hair in a pony tail. Im wearing a short sleeved plaid checkered red and green shirt with green jeans. We look a lot alike in our almost matching clothes. "hey!" I say smiling, as I walk up to her. "hey!" she says smiling. She fiddles with a loose piece of her hair. "so what did you want to ask me?" she asked me. "this" I say grabbing her fair white hands and holding them in my strong olive toned ones. "Julie Maria Shapiro, when I first met you when we were 14, I knew there was no other girl I wanted to be with forever. Not even Kim. You're my best friend, the one I can go to and now I'm asking you this. Will you Julie Maria Shapiro be my girlfriend?" I asked her. "yes! Yes! Yes!" she squealed happily, Jumping onto my torso and kissing me passionately. "I love you" she toldme, once we broke apart. I kissed her again. "I love you more" I told her.

2 weeks Later

Julies apartment

Julies pov

I bent over my toilet bowl puking my guts out. I felt so terrible. I puke all of the time! I had a pregnancy test on my sink and jack sitting on my bed outside of the bathroom on my bed. I had already peed on it. Now was the hard part, the waiting. I puked again. Jack knocked on the door. "babe, are you ok?" he asked me. We have been dating for 2 weeks now and he cared so much about me. "I feel terrible!" I whined. "can I come in, Jules, sweetie?" he asked me. "mmm hmmm" I said between puking. He opened the door and walked across the green tiles to the toilet where I was bent over puking. He bent down and rubbed my back with his strong hand. "its ok, baby" he says, calmly. I turn to him and hug him. "did the test beep yet?" he asked me. I shook my head. "no, but it should beep any second now" I say. "jack, babe?" I ask him. "yeah, hon?" he asks me. "what are we going t do about Kim and Milton? This will make them really angry and make them want to kill us!" I cry. "shhh.. It's going to be ok. I promise you. We can move away from seaford if you want" he suggests. "I'd like that!" I smile. Jack and i hug eachother tightly. The test then beeps. Jack reaches over to my sink and grabs the pregnancy test. We both study it carefully. "what does it say?" I ask him. "it's positive" he says, happily.

We both agreed we were ready to be parents. We had told my uncle Ty and his parents and they were super happy. They both thought we were perfect together and were meant to have a family together. They didn't care if we only 20 because we were still adults.

Jack and I both laughed. I brushed my teeth so we could kiss. "I'm so happy!" I say happily. He laughs. We kissed passionately. I had a feeling we were going to be just fine.

Please r and r!


End file.
